My Happy Ending
by DheAndini HunHan's Baby
Summary: Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol... Saat Chanyeol kembali, Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol pergi untuk slmnya, Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol disampingnya... tepat disebelahnya / ChanBaek! Angst gagal yang berakhir ngakak!


Tittle: My Happy Ending

Author: DheAndini HunHan's Baby

Genre: Sad Romance

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun

Park Chan Yeol as Chanyeol

Other Cast: Find it by yourself

Summary: Hari pertama setelah pernikahan, aku bersumpah tidak ingin mengalami hari itu jika aku tau tuhan akan mengambilmu dariku! –Byun Baekhyun _/Summary JELEK!/ xD_

Disclaimer: Baekhyun punya Chanyeol, Chanyeol punya Baekhyun, ChanBaek ditakdirkan untuk bersama, sayang-nya author sudah diadopsi buat jadi anak HunHan, kalo kagak author bakalan jadi anak ChanBaek /digampar masa/ xD

Warns: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), alur kecepetan, feel ga dapet, tidak sesuai EYD, bawaan pen muntah, _italic_ itu Flashback, dll..

Note: Ehm, ini dia FF ChanBaek pertama author, sebenernya sih ni FF request dari temen author -yang maksa- xD, yah karena otak author yang penuh dengan imajinasi nista ini lagi ditimpuk dengan sebuah inspirasi -lagi- yang entah datang dari mana, hohoho, akhirnya lahir lah FF yang ga kalah nistanya sama otak author, yaudah langsung aja, cekidot '-'

~ƩΧ◊PLΔИƩT~

_"Baekki, Baekki mau kan jadi ithtli Yeollie?", ucap namja tinggi dan berparaskan tampan -Chanyeol- yang berumur 5 tahun pada seorang namja imut bahkan terkesan manis -Baekhyun- yang seumur dengannya, sedangkan yang ditanyapun hanya memiringkan kepalanya imut karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabat dekatnya itu._

_"Ithtli itu apa Yeollie?", tanya Baekhyun -balik- pada Chanyeol._

_"Ithtli itu olang yang selalu ngelayanin thuaminya Baekki, altinya Baekki halus ngelayanin Yeollie nanti", jawab Chanyeol setelah mengeluarkan pengertian 'istri' dari otak kecil /? Nya itu._

_"Baekki ga ngerti yeollie, ithtli itu haluth ngapain aja?", tanya Baekhyun -lagi- pada Chanyeol karena memang kata kata 'istri' belum dirancang /? Untuk otak anak berumur 5 tahun._

_"Aduh Baekkie gimana thih? Ithtli itu kayak umma Baekkie dilumah, thuaminya itu kayak appa Baekkie, gimana? Baekkie ngelti kan?", jawab Chanyeol yang sudah mulai geram karena Baekhyun belum juga mengerti dengan maksud nya tersebut, Baekhyun-pun hanya membulatkan bibirnya sehingga membentuk sebuah huruf 'o' tanda ia memang sudah mengerti sekarang._

_"Ohh, Baekki mau jadi ithtli Yeollie", ucap Baekhyun sambil manggut manggut unyu /? Dihadapan Chanyeol._

_"Jinjja?", tanya Chanyeol yang dihadiahi dengan anggukan kecil oleh Baekhyun. "Thini, Yeollie mau peluk Baekkie", lanjut Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar bermaksud untuk memeluk Baekhyun._

_"Weekkkk! Yeollie mau peluk? Thini tangkap Baekkie dulu! Hahaha", ucap Baekhyun sambil memelet meletkan lidah nya lucu dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin sebelum Chanyeol menangkapnya._

_"Yakk, awath saja kalo thampai teltangkap!"_

Sebuah percakapan anak berumur 5 tahun yang mungkin hanya dianggapi biasa oleh sebagian orang, tapi tidak oleh namja cantik yang sedang duduk dikamarnya ini, yah, pikirannya melayang akan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, saat ia akan menikah, menikah dengan seorang namja tampan dan berposturkan tubuh tinggi yang sejak dulu sudah menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya, tapi status itu tidak bertahan lama saat namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk pindah rumah, ah ani, bukan namja tampan itu yang memutuskannya, tapi orangtua nya lah, bahkan namja tampan itu -Chanyeol-, tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah lamanya itu, ah ani ani ani, bukan tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah lamanya, tapi tidak ingin meninggalkan namja cantik tersebut -Baekhyun-

_"Hiks, Yeolli jahat! Kenapa Yeollie mau ninggalin Baekkie?! Yeolli jahaaattt!", teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun, saat ini mereka sudah berumur 12 tahun, sudah dewasa bukan? Tapi tetap saja -sifat- Baekhyun sama seperti saat 7 tahun yang lalu._

_"Ssttt, uljima Baekkie, Yeollie tidak jahat, Yeollie juga tidak mau ninggalin Baekkie, tapi umma dan appa Yeollie bilang Yeollie harus pindah", ucap namja tinggi ini pada sahabat TERBAIK-nya yang sedang menangis senggukan didepannya, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin pindah, tapi apa boleh buat jika orang tuanya memaksa, Chanyeol awalnya tidak ingin memberi tau Baekhyun tentang kepindahannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun marah karena itu, dan Chanyeol ingin kepergiannya diikhlaskan /? Oleh Baekhyun, itulah sebabnya dia berpamitan /? Dulu kepada Baekhyun._

_"Tapi tetap saja! Yeollie jahattt! Hiks hiks", ucap Baekhyun yang tetap mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu 'jahat' sambil menyeka airmata nya dengan kasar menggunakan punggung tangannya._

_"Yeollie tidak jahat, Yeollie janji akan kembali untuk Baekkie, Baekkie tunggu Yeollie yah, Baekkie jangan nangis lagi, nanti Baekkie jadi jelek", ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun lembut, perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun mengangkat kembali kepala nya yang sempat tertunduk dengan mata yang mengeluarkan cairan bening itu, bibir nya sedikit demi sedikit menyunggingkan senyum yang amat teramat manis -bagi Chanyeol- walaupun dengan mata yang sedikit sembab akibat habis menangis tadi._

_"Janji?", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking kecil dan lentiknya tepat dihadapan Chanyeol._

_"Janji", balas Chanyeol dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Baekhyun, senyum yang manis pun merekah indah dikedua bibir namja yang sedang berjanji dengan sederhananya ini, berjanji akan menemui satu sama lain atau lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol yang berjanji akan menemui Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berjanji akan menunggu Chanyeol._

Janji yang sederhana yang dibuat 7 tahun yang lalu tapi masih melekat kuat diingatan namja cantik ini dan dengan bodohnya dulu dengan kuat nya Baekhyun percaya bahwa Chanyeol benar benar akan menepati janji nya nanti, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kapan kata kata 'nanti' itu akan terwujud.

2 tahun sudah Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol, menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting bagi kehidupan Baekhyun, seakan bila Chanyeol tidak kembali, Baekhyun seperti kehilangan 'sebagian' dari dirinya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengubah dirinya, mengubah Baekhyun yang dulu adalah anak yang manja, imut, bahkan penurut menjadi seorang Baekhyun yang nakal, tidak meneruti aturan, ugal ugalan dan tidak sopan -bukan berarti kurang ajar- karena menurut Baekhyun, menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol dan mengingatkannya pada janji brengsek yang Chanyeol buat untuknya dan dengan mudahnya Baekhyun percaya dengan janji itu, dan menjadi Baekhyun yang 'sekarang' mungkin dia akan direpotkan dengan ocehan guru yang bahkan tidak pernah didengarnya itu dan berakhir berhadapan dengan debatan 'kecil' dengan guru BK karena guru yang bersangkutan tidak tahan dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang secara drastis berubah dan membuat guru tersebut kuwalahan dan berakhir dengan 'menendang' Baekhyun masuk keruang BK.

Tapi semua berbeda lagi ketika Chanyeol tiba tiba muncul dihadapan Baekhyun, bahkan sangat tiba tiba, datang saat disituasi Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin dan SANGAT tidak ingin Chanyeol berada dihadapannya saat itu, saat dimana Baekhyun tertangkap oleh guru gendut berkumis tebal -Guru paling menyeramkan dan terkenal killer- dan berakhir dengan diberi hukuman membersihkan toilet namja yang terkenal akan kejorokannya dan kebauannya, tapi untungnya Chanyeol mau membantunya karena juga merasa bersalah.

_"Dasar anak nakal! Kembali kau!", teriak salahsatu guru BK yang -awalnya- sedang santainya berjalan hendak berangkat menuju tempatnya mengajar -yang juga sekolah Baekhyun- sebelum Baekhyun sendiri dengan sengaja dan dengan watados andalannya menabrak guru itu hingga dengan suksesnya mencium trotoar yang menganggur, Baekhyun dengan watados yang masih menempel lekat diwajah nya malah berbalik dan bertanya apa yang dilakukan guru itu dengan trotoar tersebut? Mencuri keperawanan trotoar? Oh ayolah, pertanyaan macam apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun itu? Dan akhirnya dengan uap hitam yang sudah mulai keluar dari seluruh bagian tubuh guru gendut dan berkumis tebal itu, guru tersebut mengejar Baekhyun sampai masuk kesekolah, tentu saja guru tersebut kalah cepat karena Baekhyun JAUH lebih kurus dari guru tersebut._

**_DUGH_**

_"Awwww! Appoooo!", ringgis Baekhyun karena keasikan tertawa dan juga berlari dengan kencang sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat lihat jika guru gendut itu berhasil menyusulnya atau tidak yang menyebabkan Baekhyun tidak fokus pada jalannya sehingga seperti sekarang ia menabrak seorang murid sehingga sukses membuat Baekhyun jatuh walaupun posisi jatuhnya terlihat elit /?_

_"Ck! Dasar paboo, apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Kalo jalan mata sama kaki itu dipakek! Jangan hanya makek mata ato kaki doang! Hisshhh!", maki Baekhyun pada si penabrak, yang jelas jelas kata kata itu seharusnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun berdiri dan membersihkan bagian bagian sepan dan baju nya yang kotor karena tanah._

_"Baekkie...", ucap seorang yang menabrak Baekhyun tadi._

_5 detik_

_10 detik_

_15 detik_

_Apa? Dia bilang apa? Baekkie? Siapa lagi yang tau nama panggilan Baekhyun kecuali..._

_"Chanyeol!", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sinis kearah Chanyeol, entah karena apa, Baekhyun menjadi sedikit benci pada Chanyeol, selama inikah Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Sekarang kah kata kata 'nanti' yang selalu Baekhyun tunggu itu terjadi? Entah lah, Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol -untuk sekarang-_

_"Baekkie, kau terlihat... Berantakan...", ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas kepala sampai kaki. Lihat lah Baekhyun sekarang, rambut yang distyle dengan -sedikit- berantakan dan diangkat sedikit keatas, lengan jas yang digulung sebatas siku, kancing jas itu semuanya tidak dikancingkan, kemeja dalam yang -terlihat sangat jelas- dikeluarkan dan dasi yang sedikit longgar, tas punggung yang ditenteng disalahsatu lengan saja, benar benar bukan Baekhyun yang Chanyeol kenal, sangat berubah._

_"Berubah? Kau saja yang terlalu lama pergi! Bit- aww! Appoooo!", jerit Baekhyun karena tiba tiba telinganya ditarik dengan hebat nya sehingga saat dilepas meninggalkan warna merah keunguan, tidak perlu dijelaskan, yang melakukannya pasti saja guru-gendut-berkumis-tebal itu._

_"Dilarang berucap kata kotor disekolah tuan Byun Baekhyun!", ucap guru tersebut sambil berkacak pinggang karena berhasil menemukan Baekhyun dan saat menemukannya, guru tersebut hampir mendengar kata kata tidak senonoh dari mulut namja cantik ini. "Dan masalah kau membuat masalah denganku tadi, kau kuhukum membersihkan toilet pria sepulang sekolah", lanjut guru itu tegas walaupun tidak terlalu tegas xD Baekhyun langsung masang wajah datar, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung cengo._

_"Arraseo, aku pergi dulu, annyeong", ucap Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang bengong melihat Baekhyun yang benar benar berubah, sedangkan guru tersebut hanya mengusap dada nya sabar._

_"Baekkie, kau berubah...", ucap Chanyeol setelah berhasil mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah hampir memasuki kelasnya -yang juga kelas Baekhyun-_

_"Gara gara kau aku jadi dihukum, seharusnya kau tidak datang!", ucap Baekhyun ketus pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengerti karena Baekhyun berubah pasti karena dirinya, Chanyeol merasakan itu. "Aku benci kau Chanyeol._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu", ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lima jari. "Aku akan membantumu Baekkie", lanjut Chanyeol._

_"Lakukan sesukamu", balas Baekhyun dengan nada yang jauh lebih datar dan terkesan ketus, Chanyeol hanya memakluminya saja, mungkin perubahan sikap Baekhyun ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar, bukannya Baekhyun berubah karena menunggu Chanyeol, sekarang Chanyeol sudah kembali bukan? Berarti Baekhyun juga akan kembali pada Baekhyun yang dulu, yang selalu memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan 'Yeollie', memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan 'Baekkie'_

Memori tentang hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah 2 tahun berpisah bahkan masih teringat jelas oleh Baekhyun, hari dimana sebenarnya Baekhyun senang akhirnya Chanyeol datang dan menepati janji nya, setidaknya dia kembali walaupun lama bukan?

_Baekhyun Side~_

Chanyeol, sudah dua hari Chanyeol meninggalkan aku, rasanya lebih sepi dari pada saat dia meninggalkan ku saat 15 tahun lalu, dulu Chanyeol pergi tapi dia kembali, tapi sekarang? Itu pun harus menunggu keajaiban jika Chanyeol harus kembali.

Mataku selalu kutujukan keluar jendala, berharap jika Chanyeol kembali dan tersenyum sambil mengatakan_'Baekkie, nan gwenchana, i'm here'_, hahh, apa apaan itu? Bahkan aku sendiri sudah berimajinasi berlebih, mana mungkin Chanyeol kembali.

_'Byun Baekhyun, aku tau aku salah, tapi bisakah kau berhenti menjadi seorang anak nakal dan kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri? Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo"_

Bahkan kata kata saat dia menyuruhku berubah dan saat itu juga aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan secara tidak langsung aku menerimanyapun masih terngiang jelas dikepalaku, apakah tuhan sejahat ini? Mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikku? Merampas sesuatu yang disebut 'kebahagian' itu dariku? Senyum miris, yah hanya senyum miris yang bisa ku tunjukkan sekarang, pedih? Bahkan sangat pedih jika kalian kehilangan sesuatu yang SANGAT berharga bagi dirimu.

_"Baekhyun, dihadapan seluruh orang disini, aku seorang Park Chanyeol, berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selamanya dan akan berada disisimu selamanya, jadi, Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"_

Bodoh! Jika aku akan merasa kesehilangan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menerima apa yang setiap Chanyeol katakan padaku, bahkan saat ia melamarku sekalipun. Aku bahkan belum bisa menerima jika ia sudah 'kembali' sampai sekarang, aku belum siap.

Seandainya aku lebih mendengarkan Chanyeol untuk tidak pergi dan menemaninya, pasti Chanyeol masih ada disini, menemaniku, sama seperti pengantin baru yang lain, tapi tuhan tidak mengizinkan aku, tuhan terlalu saying kepada suamiku –Park Chanyeol- hingga ia harus menarik Chanyeol kembali, sungguh aku tidak ingin Chanyeol diambil, tapi untuk apa juga aku menahannya, walaupun aku menangis darah sekalipun, Chanyeol tidak akan kembali.

_"Baekkie jangan menangis, Yeollie hanya pergi sebentar, nanti Yeollie janji akan kembali" _

_"Janji?" _

_"Janji"_

**END**

Ini kok gue jadi ngakak? Padahal awalnya mau bikin angst xD

Mind to review?


End file.
